Vendetta
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: A new chapter on an alternate reality. Sicks dead, the new bloodline disbanded and the Detective agency broken. Yako Katsuragi must become stronger, better and faster if she wishes to overthrow her new enemy. Neuro.
1. Chapter 1

**MajinTanteiNueroNougami:**

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't own any of this manga/anime nor any of it's attributes, these words however are my own including the plot. Enjoy! And criticism is always appreciated._

* * *

Vendetta.

_Earlier today, the Tokyo Tower was miracuosly spared from burning to the ground by schoolgirl turned celebrity Yako Katsuragi, the remarkable detective alerted police and the sharp burst of fire was quickly extinguished mere seconds before it caused any extreme damage. The method of coating the landmark in gasoline is still under investigation as is the perpetrator... *CLICK*_

Yako dropped her extended arm, letting the remote control drop to the floor, the echoing sound as it connected with the floor sounded throughout the strangely empty office, she stood facing the large dark window at the back of the detective agencies office. The rain outside was predicted to get heavier than it's already hammering strength and she stared past her wavering reflection into the dark abyss of Tokyo.

_'__**Neuro! Stop Neuro Come back! You Demon! You DEMON!'**_

Darker in more ways than one.

Pressing her forehead onto the cool glass she let the sound of the rushing rainwater enter her clouded mind, the continuing sound of clearing it momentarily of any bitterness and she crunched the letter that demon had left for her. A letter of challenge. A letter of release. A letter in her own eyes, albeit surprising, as one of utmost betrayel.

Opening her eyes Katsuragi Yako, highschool detective. Daughter, friend and above all...human, crumpled up the paper in her hand and threw it into the waste paper basket next to the outline of where a large desk was previously situated.

As it fluttered into the trash, hitting the bottom as Yako kicked at the meaningless office supplies around her, the writing side stood out.

_**Louse, Woodworm, Yako, Grow strong, Grow insanely strong, Grow past what is capable of your pathetic ability. Grow to meet the climax my body aches for you to achieve, only then will I allow you to find me. Me and my new more worthy assistant. Do you honestly think this would last longer than the time it took for me to vanquish my hunger? A termite like you has only held me down thus far, and now, with other means of replenishing my hunger, challenges await! Strengthen that mystery around you LOUSE, give me reason to hold interest in you.**_

_**And don't let anyone else have the privellage of devouring you, Yako. THAT. Is my right alone.**_

_**Come and get me worm, let us partake in a palpitating chase to make up for your disgusting display of ability. WE'LL be waiting. Neuro.**_

'Bastard. That no good, inhumane, monstrous..' her mind hurt at the effort of finding words to insult the creatures embodiment. All of it fitted him to well to contain any scorn. Any venom. Any release. Yako crouched down on the floor, hand over her burnt stomach, her graduation robes scorched her shoulders heavy at the sudden release. And her eyes dry and full of purpose.

'Yako...?' Katsuragi stood up slowly turning her head an inch to take in the figure of her best friend in the doorway of the office. A look of concern met her eyes and she let her shoulders droop further, her head following suit.

'So...he really left then huh?' Kanae spoke carefully, taking Yako's disheveled form into consideration, the girl hadn't even stopped to be treated by the ambulance that had arrived after the fire. 'That bastard, that stupid piece of ignorant dog shit. What of ti Yako? That guy was shady to begin with, Good riddance!' Kanae laughed the last part out, flipping her hair comically for the account of Yako, she crossed her arms and turned her back on Yako, who was now regarding her with tired eyes.

'Look on the bright side, he left you the sweet pad, you can turn this into whatever you want now, An apartment, a Club, or even a cafe! Ne Yako? Wouldn't that be...'

'No.'

Kanar turned around quickly at the sharp and solid answer that came from her long term best friend, her eyes widening at the now renewed and strong stance she carried herelf in. A look of venom in her eyes however, invaded.

'This, will remain a Detective agency,' Yako whispered, she walked over to the waste paper bin and lifted the yellow sheet of industrial paper out of it, 'It won't close down just because someone finds it a waste of time...'Yako began to rip the paper into small shreds, over and over again in folds, tearing it. 'It wont shut down! I'm a detective! I'll carry on in my work! I'll carry on solving crimes on my own! I'll do everything I can do and more so without the assistance of some no good, inhumane..*rip*.bastards*rip* narcissistic,'

Thunder crashed as a bolt of lightning lit up the room.

'DEMON!' Yako yelled throwing the confetti made letter at the bin, her frustration as the pieces fluttered around her released in an almighty yell.

'DO YOU HEAR ME? **I** WONT SHUT DOWN!' she allowed the tears to fall now, heavier than outside, heavier than they ever had been in her life. Kanae watched on helpless, unable to walk fore-ward. 'He won't best me.' Yako gasped in between sobs.

_He'll answer for this abandonment._

'I'll get stronger' Yako spoke decidedly standing up and looking Kanae straight in the eyes.

_He'll answer for this betrayal._

Kanae smiled, tears coating her eyes, the rain stopped and a ray of light shone out somewhere behind the dark grey clouds. Somewhere, hidden at that time, a pair of green eyes took the scene in and creased in excited amusement before dissapearing forever.

Katsuragi Yako, Graduated Detective. Daughter. Friend and Human smiled past her best friend through the open door behind her. Securing the challenge and with it, sealing a Vendetta inside herself.

'This. I promise.'

* * *

Short chapter first hand, thought I'd explain a little here. This is a method for me to get back into the swing of writing. A kind of release if you will.

This isn't going to be a one-shot. Oh no sir. This'll be a long and hopefully well worded fanfic.

_**But I apologise in the future for the long wait for chapters.**_

I want to do this right.

.X.

RnR if you can.

Reviews spur on the writer I guess?

-Leprechaun.


	2. And here, we, go

**Vendetta, Chapter 2.**

Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks at the bottom of the page for those who did!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTNN any of it's characters etc.**

* * *

**Present Day.**

"The criminal, is you"

Everyone froze and stared at the old man Detective Katsuragi had singled out, his face displayed shock but his eyes, bloodshot from years of alcohol abuse, remained cold and impassive.

"N-Now my Child, I think you're being a little bit hast.."

"Madame Le Fronze was desired by a number of people living in Al Kanchou's home for the elderly, some say she moved there despite her wealth and ability to support herself for the sole reason of being surrounded by such admirers."

Yako dropped her hand and reached into the pocket of her black suit's Jacket, she retrieved a beautiful silver ring with a green stone pattern embedded all around it and held it up for all to see.

"During her time here, Le Fronze obtained a horde of gifts from admirers, My Watouru, this token was given to her by you...correct?"  
"Why Yes but I..."

Holding her hand up to cut him short, she threw the ring on the ground, still contained in a protocol police evidence bag. Upon colliding with the ground, one of the stones broke and a green gas began to fill the bag.

Slowly rising from her stooped position and allowing a policewoman to cover the object with a plastic security box Katsuragi stared straight into the perpetrator's eyes.

"I thought it was strange, that the night that Madame Le Fronze died she was wearing a ring that didn't show up on any of the Daytime security cams. You were a Jeweler in your youth were you not Mr Watouru?" Once again Yako stared at the thin man, his cool demeanor wavering under the excessive amount of smoke he now was puffing from his pipe.

"Your pride was wounded the day Madame Le Fronze publicly rejected you, humiliated you," Katsuragi's eyes were twinkling now,a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth._  
__Easy girl,'_ She chided herself mentally_ 'lets not get too excited'._

"What of it? She humiliated many others, everyone wanted to give that old cow what she deserved!" The man's face was completely covered by smoke now.

"Yes," Katsuragi agreed, "But nobody had the ability you possessed, to do so in the form of jewelry..."

Motioning to the Police officer from before, she was handed the ring, now extracted from the toxic plastic bag and casing, and held it up to her face, the ring hole in front of her eye. She took three pocky sticks out of her side satchel(upon their appearance many members of the spectating audience sweat dropped) and slipped them through the finger opening, once the sticks met the side of the ring, small spikes protruded out and droplets of green liquid began to drip from each point. The people gasped and Katsuragi moved the ring away from her face. Slowly, one of the small green 'gems' faded out.

"Nor did anyone here have an overly expressed interest in foreign reptiles and amphibians. Carbonated Black Adder Poison, when pressurized and distributed through those little spikes is deadly, but you already know that, don't you?"

"Huhuhuhuhuhu, You ssseeem to have ssssen right through me" Snake like slits stared through the now fog like smoke and Yako stared coldly back at him whilst everyone, choking, ran for cover behind the detective.

'Yes, I have. Although you were rejected more than three years ago, I worked out that on your pension it would've taken you that long to save up for a vile of poison found on the black market.'

'KHisss Khissss, Isss that ssssso? Well then let me tell you jusssst where you went wrong...'

'I think not,' Katsuragi grimaced and, without batting an eyelid, plunged into the smoke surrounding the old man and delivered a swift blow to his face, immeadiatly the fog dispatched and Yako stood victorious over the now comatose pensioner. Bringing the scenario to an un-climatic end.  
"The last thing I need," She sighed, coughing into the back of her hand, "Is a long winded Villain."

* * *

"Jeez Yako, You could have given the poor Sap his three minute speech!" The Officer from before teased nudging her shoulder amiably.

Yako grimaced "You mean more like thirty minutes, I swear Kanae, if this business has taught me anything it's that long winded speeches are a complete waste of time... and brain cells."

"Yeah yeah, but SOME OF US, mainly the people leading day to day boring jobs would prefer a little drama! Besides it's not like you had any other 'prior' engagements" Kanae wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's not true," Yako's serious face caused Kanae's eyebrows to stop mid-wiggle, interest sparked in her eyes including a few stars of delight,

"YAKO! You dog you! Whose the lucky..."

"The convenience store closes in an hour" Yako deadpanned "... and I used up my last few sticks of Pocky to demonstrate the trick by accident." To verify the audacity of what was said, Yako's bottomless stomach rumbled causing Kanae to jump away slightly.

"Jeez Yako! Food Food Food Food FOOD! Have you no sex seeking hormones whatsoever?!?" At the loud exclamation of the three letter word, Yako instantly flushed and stared at her friend wide mouthed.

"N-NANI? Kanae! Don't speak so brashly in public!" Yako's beet red face shook in denial from side to side, the air of ice cool Detective now lost to the onlookers who simultaneously shook their heads in disbelief and quickly went about their own business.

"BRASH MY ASS! Look at you! A Corn dog has more chance of turning you on than a nice hunky man!" Kanae's eyes drifted a little at the thought of such men, her eyes sparkling a bit she snapped back into reality only to catch Yako in the same state.

Mumbling the word corn dog over and over again like some kind of Junk Monk.

"Ugh, I swear," a voice bleeped from the side of Kanae's belt, alerting her of a high speed chase that was going on and requesting for backup, she cursed and and answered it with a sharp 'affirmative' before clicking out. Reaching up she pulled on Yako's ear to wake her up from her daydream, accompanied by her dearest friends range of protests.

'Wake up sleeping beauty, I gotta skate, Chase going on and such, thanks for asking for me to accompany you on this case though...even IF it was filled with nothing but decrepit oldies."

Yako smiled and waved to her friend as she amde her way over to her cop car, "Maybe you should try and find a husband the HONEST way hmm?"

She was answered by the great 'finger' of the law and the screeching of tires under a speed that destined Kanae Kagoharu to always remain partnerless.

Yako stayed where she was for a while, waving after her friend, before stuffing her hands into the pockets of her blazer and walking down the pavement. She had no direction really, the lie about going to the convenience store a cover for her want of escaping the scene of a solved mystery.

_That feeling she'd get where her ears would strain for an 'Itadakimasu'._

Shaking her head, she pulled the blazer lapels around her neck and walked briskly through the throng of people on Tokyo's streets. They were in the middle of a rainy patch at the minute, one accompanied with cold winds that blew right through you, and if you weren't careful, blew YOU through the sky. Yako shivered in rememberence and checked to amke sure all her coat buttons were fastened securely.

She looked up at the sound of thunder and, following suit of the other now rushing passerby's, sped up her walk, opting for a small cafe rather than a convenience store. She smiled as she neared it, her face plastered on the glass of the door, one proudly stating, 'IT'S NO MYSTERY WHY TOKYO'S NUMBER ONE DETECTIVE EATS HERE!' she shook droplets of dew out of her hair and entered into the glowing, and slightly packed room.

* * *

After bustling through a crowd of admirers expressing her thanks with ever embarrassed flattery she made her way to the back room, where a selection of tables were set up for guests who would be easily 'bothered'. Yako sighed in relief, the easy playing music a contrast to the bustle outside, she could see a few others situated in corners of the room and smiled at them waving friendly before sitting down. The owner of the cafe spotted her and gave her a thumbs up and a 'five minute' gesture.

She nodded, her hands up in thanks and collapsed further into her chair.

_And breathe, Just breathe, Ohh Breathe, Just breathe._

Yako let her mind drift at the sound of the soft music she closed her eyes and shrugged her heavy blazer off, her thin, lithe frame stretched now, raising her arms over her head she stretched out a few cricks and sighed in contempt.

_'53 cases. 53 in under two years.'_

Reaching into the inside pocket of her Blazer she pulled out a silver cigarette case and flicked it open, placing one in her mouth, she began to light it with a matching lighter, eyes half lidded and still heavy.

_**'My my, now when did a louse like you pick up such a dirty habit?'**_

Yako's eyes flew open and she half jumped out of her chair, scaring the hell out of the cafe owner who stood just above her with a tray of tea.

A tray that she had ungracefully smacked her head into.

"Owowowowowow!' Jeez Marie!" Yako gulped, grateful that the tea kettle and cup had thankfully landed back into place after being bumped. Yako quickly opened her eyes up though, scanning the room past faces of slightly startled inhabitants for the owner of that thick as treacle voice.

"Humph! Serves you right! I'm glad I scared you a little bit! Smoking those dreadful things will turn you yellow you know!" Marie continued to chide her playfully and Yako sighed, a hand over her heart.

"That was you telling me off Marie? I thought it was someone else..." Yako spoke calmly, affectionately towards the older woman.

'I was sure it was someone...something else.'

"Course it was me, who ELSE has the brain to knock some sense into you smoked nitwits!" Marie laughed throatily.

"Well contrary to what you may say Marie, a certain friend of mine has been smoking cigarettes for the past ten to fifteen years now and he doesn't look a day pass his age... save for the sleep bags." Yako returned the playful action, accepting the cup of tea and demonstrating how she wanted ALL of what was on the menu provided for her to the assistant waitress.

"Hohoho! That's that Eishi Sasazuka I always see you on the news with! A nice man, a HANDSOME man dearie," Marie winked suggestively, much to Yako's embarrassment a few people looked up and grinned.

"Ne ne! Eishi's old enough to be my father you old woman! Why don't you marry him eh?"

Marie just continued to laugh, a blush forming on her plump face as she edged back to the kitchen.

Yako raised her eyebrows and shook her head, _'Well it's no mystery as to whose been sending Sasazuka all that confectionary then.'_ she pulled her chair in and brought her teacup up to her lips, she took a nice warm mouthful and relished the warm feeling as she swallowed. The next sip she took however shot out of her mouth at the sight of the person who now sat in front of her.

"Oh dear, is this really how you should treat old friends Miss Detective?"

Yako Katsuragi shook slightly, teacup now crashed on the floor and hand reflexively flying to the gun holster at her waist, finding it empty a slow ironic smile crept onto her face and she sat back slightly.

"You must forgive me on this account, you see, I'm not used to seeing ghosts."

The Person in front of her laughed childishly and placed a thin arm behind them to rest on the head of the chair, legs extended over their half of the table.

"A ghost? Come now Miss Detective, we all know that's not true..."

Yako's mouth felt dry, she patted down the hairs on her head as calmly as she could, a cold anger seeping thorugh her bones at the person before her.

"I suppose it isn't, if it were there'd be a certain humour behind Neuro's" _she bit back as much venom as she could at the mention of his name_ "'vanishing act' especially with you being his partner and all," she stopped for a drink to steady her shaking nerves, something she was sure the small childlike figure in front of her noted with extreme hilarity.

"Kaitou Sai"

X eyes became cold and he flicked a silver fork behind his shoulder.

"Such formality Miss Yako, please, lets call me X," His eyes became menacingly dark and Yako felt the fear and anticipation she had yearned for about to be let loose with every second gone past.

"Just, for old times sake."

* * *

Chapter was long, wanted to display just how well Yako was doing as a lone detective.  
Most chapters will be of this length to be honest, a lot of the sexual um, tension and acts will take place MUCH later... be patient?

Once again I appreciate reviews, although please make them constructive okay?

Also, I hope my grammar and spelling is alright, I checked it twice to make sure _

Wishing you all well!

- Leprechaun.


	3. Old friends and new trends

**Vendetta. Chapter 3**

**A/N:**** I realize just now that even though I edited the chapter and uploaded it right before the last one, I still didn't edit out the 'thanks for reviews' part. _ Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own it. Don't claim to own it.**

* * *

**Old Friends and New Trends**.

Yako couldn't move, every nerve in her body was screaming at her to run yet she remained there, seemingly calm, seemingly focused. When in reality her legs were shaking under the table, and she was certain that her shaky nerves beforehand had not gone amiss by the cold blooded killer situated before her.

"Tell me, X," She noted the satisfactory glow rise in his eyes as he relaxed again smiling at her crudely, hesitant to continue her question she chose a much more feeble minded and childish one, one of which she already knew the answer to.

"How... did you get past Marie's wonderful security?" she winced at the level of stupidity she now felt.

X howled with laughter, delighted at the level of wit and rubbed his nose, "Come now Miss Detective! Surely you don't expect me to believe that a woman of your standing has something so menial to ask of me!" Yako was not surprised at his ability to see through her quick alternative. "But if you take a quick gander around the room, you'll see all of the inhabitants, save for ourselves, are quite...motionless."

At those words Yako jumped up and looked around, expecting the worst. However, much to her relief and gradual building embarrassment, she noted that instead of meatish red boxes, everyone in the room appeared to be frozen, at a stand still to put it into other words.

"A little trick, to maintain privacy and keep up your good face," X hummed, scooping numerous piles of sugar into Yako's tea before gulping it down, he made a face and proceeded to add the whole sugar bowl.

Yako flitted her eyes to him, glaring slightly at the sight of her tea being stolen from her, and placed a hand on her hip, " I don't need you to help me 'save face thank you X" her defiant stance caught X's attention and he let out a wolf whistle.

"T-wit T-woo Miss Detective, we have grown haven't we?" Yako blushed, the out of character remark catching her off guard and she soon found herself pulled down into X's lap.

"H-Hey! Put me down X!" Yako began to squirm, her black work skirt rose up her legs and her tight clad legs rubbed against X's jean ones. Gone was the longish white robe he had adorned before and up close, Yako could see scratches etched and traveling down the neckline of his fashionably baggy sweater from the throat of his neck downwards. She shivered at the thought of what had caused them and felt the barrel of her CZ-75 automatic pistol bury itself in her hair.

"Now, judging by your interest in my 'war marks' I'll allow you to ask me your real question, before we get down to much MUCH awaited business." X chuckled a little bit, the innocent child like laugh sent a chill down her spine and Yako swallowed deeply, her hands were braced on the table and the headrest of X's chair in an attempt to distance herself from him but he causally, albeit firmly, held on.

"What...what happened to you X?"

The question came out more like a whisper, and X's smile grew bigger, nastier, colder. He released Yako and she stood, quickly making her way to her side of the table before X rose and fixed her with a predator like stare.

"The usual routine of when a 'father' and 'son' are reunited of course." He spat the words out like a bad case of flem, slowly he began to make his way around the table towards Yako, in cat like movements, each joint slowly smoothing into the other as he walked in a fluid breezy like motion. Yako noted it all. This adult like behaviour completely contradicted what she knew him to be, but complimented the cells she knew him to be made out of.  
X. Had turned into a miniature, more, debatably, saner version of Sicks himself. X carried on leering at her and instead of running around the table, she slowly edged herself backwards, hands clenched at her sides although they ached to brace themselves in front of her. She had already figured out that her discomfort made him tick. And she wasn't about to throw away any upper hand she obtained in this situation.

"Although," X continued, brushing an imaginary piece of dust from his person, before looking back up to Yako, "We didn't partake in many 'father-son' activities," He gritted his teeth and as Yako felt her back brush the cafe's wall, he closed in the gap, fist slamming next to her head other one at her stomach, holding out a letter.

"He made sure we, bonded alright." X removed his hand from the wall and pulled down the neck of his sweater to display the series of thick red lines.

Yako flicked her eyes back to his face, and stuck out her chin defiantly, she hadn't noticed the letter in his hand and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Is that all you had to say to me then? Well, if that's the case I suppose I'll just,"

"I have a letter for you," X cut in, eyes still upwards, neck, chest and marks still exposed to her, at it's mention, Yako looked down at the envelope and slowly reached out to it. With her hand outstretched X grabbed it and pulled her towards his body, she let out a surprised yelp at suddenly connecting with his chest and he pushed the both of their bodies into the wall, Yako squirmed slightly, the letter getting crumpled between them and felt X's breath in her ear.

"He's watching you know, he always has been." He nuzzled her neck and Yako began to turn red, even now she still felt like some vulnerable school girl, X's hot breath on her neck made it hard to contain a shiver but it was stalled nonetheless by the implemented thought of Neuro looking at her, right now.

That made her sick to her stomach.

"Think if I gave him the finger he'd know it was for him?"

X let out another laugh hand to his temple and released Yako from his body's force, he turned away from her, to wipe the exaggerated tears from his eyes and straightened himself up.

"Whoo, I think he would, I think," X turned to look at her, his eyes devillish. "He'd like it."

BANG BANG BANG.

X froze in shock and looked down at the holes in his chest, Yako stood, her retrieved pistol in her hand and her face stoic.

"I HATE long winded villains," She gritted, the flush was however, still on her cheeks.

X raised an eyebrow and gave a sigh of defeat, "Oi I get it I get it," He stared down at the wounds and dipped his fingers into each one respectively, counting them as he touched them, he looked back at Yako and held up the three bloodstained digits. "I owe you ne? But now I think I'll be going, don't want to keep Neuro waiting," he winked.

Yako's guard dropped.

"Neuro's here? X! X tell me where he is!" Before Yako could walk foreword a bright light burst into the room, "X WAIT!"

Much to her embarrassment she found herself lying on the ground, the faces of Marie and the waitress looking over her in worry.

"Yako? Yako darling... are you ok?" Marie's thick Kansai dialect hurt Yako's already aching head and she moaned when she realised that X was long gone.

X.

Yako stood up suddenly causing Marie to jump and the waitress scream, she vaulted over the table and burst through the back door of the cafe, running out onto the street, she found it empty, the only occupant turning left at the fork ahead. It's emerald green taillights mocking her in the misty dew. Yako clenched her fists, water was pouring down now and she let out a frustrated moan, she rubbed her face with the side of the hand holding the automatic and turned to return into the cafe where Marie worriedly hovered in the doorway.

"Something up detective?" She mumbled drapingYako's long forgotten blazer over her shoulders. Yako shook her head, noting the look of pure fan glee in Marie's eyes and sweat dropping.

"You know, I'm not a drama series Marie..." This only caused the woman to let off a series of 'Hohoho's ' and shuffle back into the kitchen to alert everyone that their prized customer was ok. Yako shook her head and felt a crinkle in her pocket.

She felt inside, noting that her newly purchased cigarettes were gone, and found the letter deposited safely in her inner breast pocket.  
"I don't remember putting..."

Yako sat up and quickly ripped open the letter, her hands trembling as she still held it close.

_**"He's watching you know, he always has been."**_

"Let him watch" Yako growled aloud, ripping open the letter,  
And getting a face full of purple powder and what she could only hope to be liquid covered spaghetti.

* * *

**Dear Louse,**

** It's been a while, are you still as pathetic as a helpless blind foetus that I left you as? One can only hope that you've at LEAST managed to develop eye sight, or learnt to walk on your small crippled legs. **

Yako groaned as she wiped more slime off, before it escaped down her back, she'd had to leave the Cafe quickly in hope of getting the what she found to be quickly hardening slime out of her hair, now that she'd had a bath, three showers and with the help of her puzzled land lady a quick jet spray from the industrial hose outside, she began to feel human again, save for the persistent pieces that for some reason, she wished to remain unknown, could HIDE in her hair.  
"Bastard" she hissed, fishing it out of her back and ignoring the fact that it had a face so that she could concentrate on the letter.

**No doubt if you're reading this letter, you'll have met our mutual and much more RELIABLE friend!**

Yako twitched.

**The question is, maggot, now that you've seen him, do you possibly fathom that you can beat us?**

Yako seethed at the last words, practically hearing the demon's gloating voice, she ripped the letter in half, scrunching both sides into two balls and attempted to kick them, only managing to fall on her face as she slipped, the two balls landing on her head.

"For the love of...UGH!" She curled up onto her side and stared out the large roof to floor stretch windows the office now posesed.  
She had taken the liberty, now that she was the sole owner and Detective of the business, of refurbishing the Office to suit her own tastes.  
There was hard wood finish flooring and a new WHITE desk replacing the area in which, HE had originally occupied. Pictures of artwork that the convict Aya Asia had painted dorned the walls of the office, although bought secretly so the woman didn't develop a deeper bond with Yako... and then through it feel the need to kill her.

'That'd be all I'd need..' She thought stressfully, choosing now to sit up and take in her surroundings.

The walls had been stripped and cleaned, a lot of explaining was bipassed as she managed to get a branch controlled by Godai to carry through with a lot of the refurbishing, she looked at the space where Akane-chan had once adorned and smiled slightly, running her hand down the length of where her ponytail used to lie.

As soon as Neuro left, Yako had found that he had also taken Akane, the reason was lost to her but she felt glad in a sense that she could suspect Akane was, for lack of better words, alive and well.

She had chosen to buy the office space next to hers and had converted it into a giant freezer, one that could cater to her stomach for a limit of up to three catering was also taken care of, much to his dismay, by Godai.

Her head shot quickly to the phone and she weighed the pros and cons of calling Godai in her mind. 'He has a right to know,' she thought stretching out her fingers to brush the cool plastic of the phone, she pulled her wrap around her shoulders a little tighter, 'But then again... would it be fair to ruin his new found happiness?'

Yako smiled at the thought, Godai had successfully taken over the corrupt business, branching out into all aspects of life. He was now, not only as rich as he could have possibly , had he wished it, wanted.

The cold feeling of the phone reminded her, for some reason, of the hot breath on her neck. She placed a hand down on the marble table top to balance herself and reached a hand up to her neck.

Closing her eyes, she regretfully remembered the feeling as it travelled down the spine, the heat stirred something in her stomach and she had to pinch herself from continuing the trail of though.

**"Neuro's watching you"**

Yako's eyes shot open and she whipped her hand off her neck, staring at it she realized that it hadn't even felt like her own hand, a burning trail had been left on her skin and she rubbed at her hand to verify that it WAS in fact hers.

"Getting paranoid" She chuckled, screaming slightly when the phone rang causing her to slip on her wrap that had slipped off her shoulders earlier.

She reached for the phone, and stopped.

Lying on the tabletop now was a piece of paper, with two words.

Picking up the phone quickly she was met with an aggravated yell from Godai demanding why the hell he had the sneaking suspicion she needed him for something.

Yako smiled at the big brotherly figures method of masked concern and quickly cut him off.

"Godai, I need your help. It's Neuro. No Godai he DOESN'T want you to work for him. No Godai I'm not playing a sick joke." Her eyes stayed on the words of the paper, urgency rising in every moment, and her hand going back up to her neck.

**Tokyo Tower**

**"**Godai...I need you to meet me tomorrow."

A pause resounded through the apartment/office space as she waited for a reply from the yakuza turned millionaire.

"Thank you."

* * *

Outside the large window, relaxing on a concrete slab just above it, a tall lean figure pulled a glove back onto an equally proportioned hand, straightening a blue waistcoat and laughing out at the thunder as it rolled by, he braced his feet and shot out, down towards the streets of Tokyo.

**"Game set Wood Louse. Game set."**

* * *

Chapter 3 up! Now things will take a more action based turn!

I'll leave the quick updates there I think.

I seem to have already been put on ALERT and FAVORITE.

(A review or thought on the story would be nice anonymous individual!)

Speaking of Reviews,

**Me!** (If that is your real name) Thank you so much! I hope to meet your expectations!

-Leprechaun.


	4. Return to the tower

**Vendetta, Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've replied back to all the ones fanfiction has alerted me on! :3 It's appreciated thanks!**

**I'm afraid I might be making my beloved MTNN a little too serious though , if that IS the case please feel free to mention it!  
*Tears of gratitude***

**Thanks again!**

**Also, I know Sasazuka is dead, this is why I've put this as an ALTERNATIVE reality fanfic, but no worries to any hardcore fans, he wont play an over all important part in this fanfic.**

**Also, does anybody know any dependable sites that would allow me to read chapters of MTNN? Other than onemanga of course!**

**Anyways- **

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Detective Katsuragi!, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Yako groaned inwardly her lips pursing slightly at the familiar sound of the Chief of Police's voice, she licked the flecks of melted chocolate from her hand and deposited the wrapper into a wastebin FULL of similar wrappers.

Naohiro Usui, Head of Tokyo's police department and overall pain in her ass. The years had been kind to the sharp faced man, despite the tangle with Sicks and the new bloodline,not to mention many other 'copycat' terrorists sparked from the incident, he remained the same cool demeanored and straight minded cop. The only thing betraying his age was his now slightly drooping eyes. As he strode over to her from the yellow taped police barricade his forever 'Right hand man' Tsukushi smiled a little and politely held his hand up in greeting.

Yako returned the quiet man's gesture with a smile and nod, steeling herself for Usui's forthcoming tirades of 'What are you thinking, I'm the Chief of Police' and her utmost favourite 'You damn rookie Detective!'

"What the HELL has gotten into you Katsuragi!? One minute my department's sitting around having our daily prep meeting, the next thing I know I've got a code one terrorist attack siren blaring the sense out of everyone's ears and causing them all to run about like a harem of headless chickens all because some ROOKIE DETECTIVE calls in!! As the Chief of Police I thought you'd have SOME MINISCULE SENSE to think and contact me..."

Ah, how she loved to hit right on the mark.

"Furthermore! To be so brash and... and..."

Usui was cut off by the flashing of camera's in his face, the sounds of tourists cooing and aww-ing outside of the barrier keeping them away from the Tokyo tower's vicinity, and the nervous mumbling of the Japanese citizens.

"To make it so PUBLIC!" Usui finished, a vein throbbing on his temple and a nervous tick beating impatiently in his cheek.

Yako kept herself in check, holding back the fact that with this outburst, Usui was making this into more of an 'exhibition' than she could have ever managed, a quick look at Tsukushi confirmed that he thought the same thing. Watching the spectacled man compose himself quickly she met his -notably calmer- gaze and let her childish grin drop quickly.

"Regardless, what is the situation Katsuragi?" The methodic and clear thinking approach that Yako respected Usui for arised and she knew now, she could get down to business.

"I suspect terrorism sir. Last night in Marie's Prairie, I was met by an old friend of ours. One who we haven't heard of in the past, let's say two years."

Tsukushi looked taken back, "You mean Neu.."

"Phantom thief Sai," Yako quickly interjected quickly, the fear of losing her professional composure at the mention of 'His' name too great to let the silent man continue his accusation. She placed a hand on her neck and looked around the area at the patrols police stationed around, keeping civillians out and, wihtout a doubt radioing in to the traffic control around the area to keep in check with shady characters and/or vehichles.

_'We've got you surrounded'_ She thought cooly, eyes squinting in the sunlight. She looked back at the now slightly uneasy face of Tsukushi and the grim one of Usui, brushing her black trousers down she continued.

"He gave me a letter, with the two words TOKYO TOWER written on it, knowing Sai's previous history I thought it necessary to take precautions. Especially considering his recent... choice of alliance," She ended refusing once again to mention the Demon's name. Usui nodded and turned to begin to give orders to his surrounding men.

"You did...well," he barked out, the next sentence predictable to Yako and she mouthed the words behind his back as he let them fly, "But keep in mind that MY AUTHORITY ranks higher than that of Officer Sasazuka's, and all future reports should be made to my personal department and not his private line!" With that he walked on, towards an officer at the barricade, Tsukushi raised an eyebrow at Yako's already tittering form and smiled at her before walking after his higher up.

"He's right you know, squirt."

Yako turned at the sound of Sasazuka's voice and smiled up at the older man, he returned the gesture and ruffled her hair gaining protests from the now twenty year old woman.

"Like I'd listen to him, where's Jun-kun?" She asked, already sure of what the answer would be.

"....I stuck him to the wall with his modelling glue." The Policeman dead panned causing Yako to sweatdrop and wonder just how humane Sasazuka really let himself be in concerns to his subordinate.

"Ahaha, well I suppose it's for the best," Yako smiled, she was suddenly startled by Sasazuka's concerned stare and looked away embarassed.

"You can't hide it from me, Yako," He said affectionately, he placed a calloused hand on her shoulder and turned her face to look at him with his finger. Old eyes challenged naivety and to anyone watching it would have looked more intimate than what the two actually felt towards eachother. "You're here, because you want to see..." he let his voice drop to a whisper, dropping his hand from her face but letting the one on her shoulder travel down her arm to grasp her elbow. "Him again."

Yako forced a laugh and slapped the older brother figure on the arm, she pulled away from him and shook her head, cheeks flushed in embarrasment at being found out.

"No, no!" she held her hand up to the chest the other one fixing her tousled hair from earlier, "It's not that at all, I just don't want..."

**_"To anyone watching..."_**

Yako spun around at the malicious whisper in her ear, her sudden movement cause Officer Sasazuka to unearth his Gun and hold it up in alarm, "Something wrong Katsuragi?"

At the mention of her proffesional name, Yako snapped back to reality and turned back to Sasazuka, long time associate, long time friend.

"No..I just don't want another terrorist attack. Not again." Yako ended firmly.

"Yako..." Sasazuka was cut short at the sudden yell of 'SEMPAAAAI!!!' A twitch visible in his forehead Yako laughed and left him to the accusatory behaviour of Jun Ishigaki, complete with a piece of Sasazuka's office wall on his back.

As she walked through the crowd of police men helping to barricade the area, she was victim to re-occuring flashbacks of her last visit here.

The pounding heart.  
The strong overpowering smell of Gasoline.  
**And the fire of a single match reflected in a pair of sadisticly amused green orbs**.

**_'He's watching...'_**

Before she could turn around Yako was greeted, much to her displesure, by a pair of groping hands, squirming she managed to seperate from the offending appendages and managed to gain a foot's distance away. She turned and glared at the man standing in front of her.

"GODDAMNIT Sonada! Can you please refrain from feeling me up wherever I go?!?"  
"Ha ha, admit it babe, you looove it." Sonada cooed, his hands still making lewd motions.

Kenichi Sonada, newest member to Usui's department, half chinese half japanese. All Pervert. Yako glared at the handsome cocky bastard and rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"I specifically asked Usui on our last confrontation to keep you OUT of any business that concerns me," She moaned, she looked around quickly, the whisper in her head had gone as quickly as it had came and she felt the sky above her begin to darken, the two fell in step with eachother as they began walking towards the Tower.

"I know, I heard, you can play as hard to get as you want Yako,"

"Katsuragi! My name is Katsuragi!" She interjected.

"Whatever, you've got to crack sometime, I mean Kanae's all for us getting together! What's your beef huh?" The brunette put on a show of puppy dog eyes, edging a little closer to the blonde detective, she in turn, side-walked further away from him and inwardly groaned, she'd pulled her blazer further around her and, to make matters worse, could still feel the flush on her cheeks.

"Kanae has EXTREMELY bad taste Constable Sonada, I suggest you keep that in mind next time you feel it your duty to fulfil her..." Yako flashed her I.D to the man barring the entrance into the tower and spun round to glare at Kenichi. "Suggestions."

Kenichi simply grinned, flicking his long hair back and closing in on Yako, she had alread stepped up a step and so was slighlty taller than him now.

"I could FILL your suggestion" he winked, his horrible innuendo gaining him a knee to the chest as Yako began her ascend up the steps.

* * *

"Ohhh ho ho! Can't hide that blush Yako!" Kenichi called after her, admiring the toned shape of her ass that her trouser suit complimented, she reached the top of the stair case and continued up, notably slower, to the next part. Kenichi winked at the guard who chose to ignore him and sauntered away from the tower.

'Life is good' he thought. He brought his hands up behind his head and leaned against the tower's hard metallic frame, his eyes scanned the crowd in front of him and he threw a wink out at a group of girls that were staring at him. They giggled and moved out of his sight, a frown graced his face and he snorted at how easy it was for him to gain a reaction from them.  
Now Yako, she presented a challenge.  
He grinned and moved from his relaxed position to stretch a bit.

_'Maybe, I should accompany her, hell she's just a girl after all and it IS my duty as a gentleman..'_

"Scuuuuuse me!"

Kenichi looked over to his side and his eyes lit up at the sight before him.

A teenager, tallish and very well endowed stood before him. Her hair was blue and she had a cheeky grin on her flawless face. She wore very little to hide her assets, a low cut top and a jean skirt with multicoloured sock tights. She had on those purple UGG'S that Kenichi had seen flittering about on teenagers her age.  
He hadn't even heard her walk up to him, his thoughts had been lost on Detective Katsuragi and just how 'gentleman like' he was going to be to her later...

Those thoughts went out the window now.

"Why hello there miss! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kenichi winked at teenager, casually leaning on an arm as he hovered over her, an attempt no doubt to peek down her top and confirm whether or not it's containments were genuine.

"Hee hee, Pleasure? Ohmygaaaawd Hee hee! Well, you see I've got an itsy bitsy problem, Mr Policeman sir! I noticed you from the crowd and thought I'd come on over and ask you for some help," She mewed head cocking to the side.

"Well, I'm always glad to lend a hand, I have to tell you though, this areas kind of out of bounds at the moment, got ourselves a dilemma," _'That's it Kenichi boy pull her in with position._'

The young girl's pure black eyes creased in amusement. She brought a hand up to her mouth and laughed into it." Ah! I see that's porbably why Detective Yako was running so quickly then! Wow!"

"Ah, Miss Katsuragi is beside herself at the moment, she's quite tied up with the terrorist case you see."

The young womans smile dropped to a pout and she turned her back to Kenichi making to leave. "Awwww man! I was SO hoping for an autograph, I'd be super de-duper grateful to meet her in person, in faaaaact" She turned back to Kenichi and winked. "I'd do ANYTHING" she giggled.

* * *

Yako stepped out of the elevator at the top of the tower, taking out her automatic from it's holster she held it up and slowly scanned the room, turning slightly to make sure nothing missed her eyes. When she saw nothing, she let herself droop a little and let out a growl of frustration. Rubbing a knot that had gathred in her shoulder, she cast a glance at the control booth and rested her hands on top of its surface. The creeping memory of an electric jolt made her turn her head away on reflex and hastily move away from it.

She took in every corner of the room, noticing nothing stuck on the walls, or any loose panels, none of the security camera's had been tampered with on the other floors, the lifts worked, the electricity was fine. There was no gasoline...

There was nothing.

"What are you planning Neuro...what's going on in that head of yours..." She whispered.

Walking up to the windows she closed her eyes at the sound of rainfall, _'That's right, it had started to get dark overhead when I was outside...'_ The slight patter of rain began to bring back memories alright. And this time, she let them edge their way in...

* * *

**_"Neuro! What are you doing!"_**

**_Yako stood breathless in front of the Demon, he in turn, turned around, a wicked glint in his eye and a manic grin on his face, these however did not justify the shiver that ran through her, she had ran up the entire flight of stairs, electricity being cut, dodged a HAREM of strange and far from wonderful creatures blocking her path, compliments of the demon no doubt._**

**_And had had to run out on her graduation ceremony._**

**_The smell of gasoline wasn't making this any easier to boot._**

**_The reason for her shiver right now though, was the way Neuro was looking at her._**

**_It wasn't like any of the other times he'd tormented her. No. THIS looked like he wanted to devour her. COMPLETELY._**

_The same blue suit adorned his long lean frame, the white of his neckerchief standing out against his pale skin, his outline illuminated by the repetitive strikes of lightning._

**_"My My louse, look at you." Neuro began to slowly make his way towards her, eyes glinting mischieviously and Yako began to regret not taking Godai with her...or even Kanae._**

**_She hit up against the control box and Neuro stood a foot away from her, eyes traveling down, then back up her body to reach her eyes._**

**_"All grown up, The FUTURE!" He sneered, throwing an arm back to sweep across all of what the towers windows portrayed of Tokyo."Of your great nation!" He began laughing so hard now, hand covering his face. _**

**_Yako's breath caught in her throat, something was wrong, she reached out a hand to the hysterical demon, stopping when he opened an eye through the gap oh his fingers._**

**_"Have you ANY idea how much time I've wasted on You?'_**

**_"Neu..ro?" Yako whispered, she watched the bird demon stifle a chuckle "Ah! And do you know how much your voice, that pathetic muld squelching VOICE has nearly drove me to..." he closed the gap between them, his mouth hovering over hers and still smiling.."Insanity?"_**

**_The sparks that she felt kept her from moving, Neuro's breath began to tease her lips sending shocks down her body, She couldn't breathe...the smell of Gasoline was now completely replaced by a new, much more dizzying smell. She was scared, her legs shaking as she felt him blow on her neck, he had NEVER tormented her in this way..._**

**_"Mmh yes my slave,Insanity..." he whispered the last part pausing to push his arms through the space of hers._**

**_As Neuro voice began to fill her completely, his scent becoming overpowering Yako closed her eyes. _**

**_Yelping in shock when he bit down on her nose in a completely unreadable act._**

**_Neuro's laughter returned at the action and when Yako jumped, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her flush against his body, hands groping her ass through her clothes and graduation robe, travelling downwards to lift her up and ungracefully drop her down onto the control box gaining a scream as a small bolt of electrcity shocked her. He lowered himself slowly keeping eye contact with her, his face displaying the madness she'd always seen...but with something much more terrifying behind it. His groin crashed down and held her in place causing Yako to groan slightly and her body to stiffen in reaction._** **_His hands stayed at her hips and kneaded them with his knuckles, making her twitch and brush her crotch against his. Yako felt her body reacting and she bit her lip staring up into the sadistic green eyes above hers._**

**_"You can't imagine how many times I've wanted to Rip You To Shreds ." Neuro hissed punctuating each word with the sound of her ripping uniform. Now, exposed from the chest down, Yako began to shiver in fear, gulping as Neuro lowered his lips down to her ear._**

**_"You're assistance, is no longer required" He slowly let his tongue drag up the length of her neck, this caused Yako to let out a strangled sob laced with a passionate moan as her body arched into his, his hand moved up to cup her now exposed bra-clad breast and he chuckled at her reaction. He felt the heat of her cheeks and began to worry her nipple harshly between his fingers causing her to buck into him. _**

**_"Haha, but then again," he whispered into her flushed skin._**

**_He stopped, as he felt a teardrop hit his tongue.  
"Ne..Neuro," Yako choked out, her eyes confused but still open, his pools of green gazed impassively into hers tear filled eyes and began to rise extracting sharp gasps from her trembling body as he trailed his claws down her skin, leaving marks from the bottom of her right breast to the her belly button._**

**_"Worm," a small, lit match was produced and Yako's eyes widened at the sight of it.  
Neuro's smile grew, his eyes twinkling._**

**_"Consider this..." Yako jumped up from the control box and tried to knock the flame away from Neuro's grasp, he grabbed her hands with his free one and brought her face close to his. "...your resignation."_**

**_With that he caputered her mouth with his, lips bruising hers with a laugh emanating deep from his stomach, hot slick tongue pushed through to claim her as his... _**

**_And threw the match out onto the gasoline soaked foundations outside..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"AAAAAAAHGHHHAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGAAAHHGAHGHAGHH!"_**

Yako was pulled from her thoughts by a man's blood curdling scream, she jumped, her hand stilling its movements of tracing the marks down her chest and turned her head towards the staircase, her gun was out, her eyes were wide.

"Wh-What in the world!?"

**_"AGH! AGH! No No! Please don't do it, don't....AAAAGH!!!"_**

Yako shook in disgust at the sound of skin being torn, metal twisting against metal and the combination of a strange laughter echoing up the tower.

She ran out of the control room, taking the stairs and leaping down them from top to bottom. The sound of her blood rushing in her ears panicked her, and her heart hammered against her chest blocking every thought out, the scream scraping inside her mind causing her thoughts to scatter. The sounds got closer and she vaulted over the rail and swung herself onto the floor directly below her, she landed on her feet but upon looking up, found herself falling to her knee's. She recoiled in horror and held a hand above her mouth so as not to release the vomit rising from her stomach and scooted back from the sight before her.

"K-Kenichi..."

* * *

Kenichi Sonada hovered spasming, impaled by a long iron pole, drove into the wire meshing protecting the elevator. Blood dripped down his legs and pooled below him, spurting out of the pole and running out of his mouth.

Yako stared, paralyzed in complete horror.

"Duh-Dugh, Detective...HELP ME!" He sobbed, his body still jerking. More blood shot out as he spoke and he creid out in anguish, "Uuagh!" the blood spurted and landed on Yako's cheek causing her to shake.

"Ahh, ahh,"

Kenichi groaned as the gouged pole in his stomach moved slightly under his weight and Yako screamed as his body ripped down an inch. The sound of giggling reached her ears.

WHO THE HELL'S IN HERE!" Yako screamed, she bolted up, her face contorting in twisted disgust as more blood began to spurt from Officer Sonada and she had to turn her face away.. "I said fucking show yourself!"

Yako looked towards the elevator as the sound of footsteps clanged against the metal of the flooring.

"Took you long enough"

* * *

Kanae looked up along with the spectators and members of police outside at the sound of the inhumane scream, she shivered and mouthed Yako's name, her attention brought back to the crowd at the sound of someone trying to push through.

"Get the HELL out of my way you damn gaijin! YOU WANNA DIE EEHH? MOVE grandma! I SAID MOVE OR I'M GONNA SHOVE THAT STICK UP YOUR..!"

"Hey! Yakuza! Get the hell over here now!" Kanae yelled. At the mention of the illegal profession a path was instantly cleared for a startled blonde haired man in a suit, his eye twitched at being called Yakuza and he began to storm over to the barricade.

"Fucking Woman! I aint no goddamn Yakuza and you know it! "

"Would you shut your goddamn trap Yakuza! Yako's in trouble," Kanae lifted the yellow tape up and let Godai pass through, the two, although familiar with eachother, still sent out sparks of extreme hostility that managed to keep the spectaotrs at bay.

"You don't think I know that? Shit, stupid Cop" Godai fired back, the two then began to speed towards the entrance of the Tokyo Tower where other members of police had headed under the command of the Chief of Police.

"Everyone run up single file, Nobody use the damn Elevator, there's a chance it could have been tampered with, we'll catch this terrorist before he even has a chance to breathe out any of his stupid plan..."

"Oh really?" Usui froze as a voice spoke into his ear, and slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than the past hinderance of his proffesion.

Other members of the police froze, and it was noted that one model loving fanboy proceeded to wet himself.

Phantom Thief Sai grinned maliciously, and lifted up a match to the opening frame of the Tokyo tower.

Usui's eyes widened in shock, "NO DON'T..."

"I highly doubt that," he smirked, he connected the undetected fluid soaked frame with the flame of the match, causing an explosion to fling the officers away from the tower. Godai crouched over Kanae and Usui rolled foreword to avoid the flames. Many of the onlookers began to scream, anarchy spreading through them and they began running as fast as they could away from the horror in front of them. Tsukushi and a few others ran foreward with the medical aid and began treating burn victims instantly. Usui shrugged off any help standing up straight away and yeling orders for everyone to fall back from the entrance.

Kanae walked up behind him and followed his gaze up the tower.

"Yako.... she's..."

"Capable of defending herself Officer Kagohara," Usui removed his broken glasses from his face and looked over his shoulder to the red headed police woman."Secure the area, make sure X doesn't escape"

"Secure the area my ASS" Godai seethed, coming face to face with Usui, he pointed at the tower and narrowed his eyes at him, "Yako, is all on her fucking own up there, locked up with that demented fucking psychopathic DEMON" He vented, Usui cast an accusatory glance at Kanae for letting him in but she stood firm, her own views expressed, albeit less intelligently, by Godai.

"I'm sure Katsuragi will be FINE fending off X, in the meantime the only thing we can do for her is keep others from getting hurt...what the HELL is so funny Mr Godai?!?"

"X? You think X is who I'm worried about? Shit man, I'm in no way talking about X,"

Usui stared at Godai, the reality of his suggestion finally sinking in and he looked up at the tower in grim realisation.

"Neuro."

* * *

Yako aimed her pistol at the girl in front of her. Her arm shook and her sight was blurred by teary repulsion.

"Who...the FUCK. Are you." she spoke slowly thorugh gritted teeth, her body shook in shock as she held her gaze with the teenager who seemed to regard her with a scornful expression.

The girl flipped her long blue hair over her shoulder,letting a strange glint meet Yako's eyes, and began to walk closer to Yako. Swallowing she stepped backwards, gun still aimed and jaw set firm. The girl began to circle her, giving her a once over look and letting out sneerish laugh. "You're Detective Katsuragi Yako?" she spun in a circle and Yako jumped back a little, noticing the glimmering was a knife at the end of her long ponytail.

"I believe I asked who you were first, state your name and keep your hands where I can see them," Yako swallowed, recovering as much composure as she could, she glanced sideways at Kenichi's still suspended body and winced twisting her head back to the girl.

The girl who was now laughing.

"Ohhhh my gaaaaawd! YOU? Are you serious? Well, Mistah Neuro did say you were kind of worthless," Blowing a piece of red chewing gum till it burst , the girl stuck her tongue out and shrugged her shoulders. Yako's eyes widened and she let her guard down slightly.

"Wait a second...Neuro...Neuro sent you?"

The glint of the blade caught her eye and Yako tumbled foreward to avoid contact with it, pushing off the ground into a back flip as it came back it's previous path to return to the small girl, she cocked her gun and fired, missing the shot but scraping the young girls arm with her bullet.

"OW!"

"DON'T PISS ABOUT WITH ME!" Yako yelled, now crouched, "That was a warning shot, put your goddamn hands where I can see them and don't pull a stunt like that again!"

A cold smile reached the girls face and slowly, outstretching her hands, she darted a tongue out of her mouth to lick the residue of the bubble off lips. Yako's eyes widened as her hair began to twist and move on it's own, coiling above the blue haired teen, the point of the knife now aimed at her at a high distance.

"Who said I used my hands?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Aaand cliffhanger? Finally some progression into the story!  
**

**Arrival of a new challenger! Have to say she's my least favourite creation though ._.  
**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  
**

**I hope you got my replies and once again if anyone knows an up to date site where I can read MTNN scans I'd REALLY appreciate it.**

**-Leprechaun. **

* * *


	5. Escape?

**Chapter Up.**

**Sorry for the wait, hectic hectic hectic time.**

**Vendetta Chapter 5.**

* * *

Vendetta Chapter 5.

Yako fell back quickly to avoid the blade as it sliced in front of her, snipping a piece of her now tattered blazer off, she backward rolled and froze as she felt a tendril wrap around her arm and pull her face first into the steely ground.

"Hahahaha!" Is that it Miss big bad Detective?" The blue haired teen bared a toothy grin when the woman in front of her didn't move, she let her hair uncurl from the arm it had wrapped around and began to lazily stroll towards her, in a half hopping, half dragging way.

"Jeez, Mistah Neuro really over estimated you! Mimi's wasted a whole day's worth of shopping to be here!" She let out a frustrated sigh, and placed her hands on her hips, "What the hell's so great about you that's got Neuro Baby so interested anyways? You're soooo..." She looked down and stopped, noting Yako's lean adult body, the soft blood flecked blonde hair touched smooth toned skin.

Her cheek began to twitch.  
_'Like HELL' _she growled.

"I mean," the now jealous teen sauntered over to Kenichi, she yanked the pole, still embedded in his chest free, splattering blood on herself in the process and causing his lifeless body to fall in a heap behind her, "You're sooooo ugly!" Sauntering over to Yako, she tapped the pole against her thigh rhythmetically to emphasise the sound of her steps,

"Yako?" Mimi raised the Pole over her head, a spiteful glint sparked in it as she swung the pole downwards. "More Like YUCKO."

**BANG.**

Mimi was flung back at the impact of the bullet, her hand realeasing the bloody pole as Yako began to empty her magasine into the arm previously holding the offending object, stepping up she grabbed the pole and looked down at the now screaming Mimi.

"WAAAAH! YOU BITCH! YOU! YOU ARRRRRGH YOU BI-HI-HI-HITCH!" the screaming sobs were wrapped around Mimi's convulsing body, she tried to touch the bleeding appendage and would howl upon contact with it, Yako winced at the sight of the blood but kept her hand steadily aimed down at her.

"Now then, Miss Mimi I believe you said your name was..." Yako was stopped as Mimi spat out at her, the mucus landing on her cheek. Yako narrowed her eyes and wiped it off with her torn sleeve, "Me and you have a few things we need to talk about don't we?"

"GO TO HELL!" Mimi screamed more when she moved, her body seemed to be going into shock with the amount of blood loss and Yako felt a pang of guilt at the sight of the small girl moaning on the ground, her face paling.

Yako removed her torn jacket and crouched dowon beside her, upon nearing her Mimi hissed slightly and kicked out at her with her foot only to have it caught by Yako who proceeded to wrap the arm up, albeit roughly gaining a few squeaks of protest.

"Get the fuck off me you worm," Mimi groaned half heartedly, "I don't need help from someone so expendable by my mister Neu..."

"Where is Neuro?"

Mimi stopped and stared victoriously at Yako's face, the detective was still focused on wrapping Mimi's arm and tried to control her trembling fingers.

"Ohhoho!" Mimi sat up, her arm now obviously dislocated and brought her face close to Yako's.

"He's close, sooooo close," She gloated head to one side, Yako glared at her and tugged at the wrapping causing the girl to wince."Owowowowo! STUPID FUCKING BROAD!"

"I wont ask you again, god help me I'll take you and your arm SEPERATELY down to the police station if I have to, now tell me where he is!"

Mimi stared sullenly back at Yako. Suddenly a small spark of delight lit up her eyes and she began to smile.

"Why...He's right behind you."

Yako spun around only to be backhanded across the face into the grating of the tower, her head spun with the fiery image of a leather bound hand, and a blue fabric suit. The sparkling green eyes of a madman, of a monster projecting the laughter before she heard it.

_Neuro_

Mimi giggled, jumping up and twirling onto the railing above of Yako, her dislocated arm hanging dejectedly from it's socket and blood dripped ontop of the shivering detectives head.

Yako steadied herself on her hands, her body bent over the railing slightly and her legs trembling, she heard that deep throated chuckling behind her and spun around at the sounds of footsteps.

Only to come face to face with a widening fang laden grin and creasing green eyes.

"N-NEURO!" Yako yelled, embarassment at her cry began to flood to her already heated face, the dizzying feeling of his proximity was uncomprehendable, after all this time, all this searching...she felt nervousness inject into her bloodstream and pressed her back further into the railing as the long lanky figure slowly sauntered closer, pressing his body against hers she squeled slightly when he grabbed her upper arms, her heart ready to explode as his mouth came down towards her face.

"Did you miss me THAT much worm?" Fingers tightened bruisingly against her arms and Yako gasped turning her head to one side, eyes still wide open and helpless, her chest rose as it brushed against the familiar waistcoat before her own torn blouse.

"N-Neuro"

"Well, shall I say I missed you? No, THAT would be lying and lying to a...police officer" Neuro chuckled slightly at the mere idea, manouvering his head to stare once again head on into her eyes " Well, that could get me ARRESTED couldn't it?"

Laughter broke up above Yako, and she watched as Neuro's eyes dulled for a moment, as he turned his head to take in the image of a now laughing Mimi,

"You're right Mistah Neuro!She's pathetic yeah? I called her YUCKO instead of Yako, cuz she's also reaaaaal ugly? Aint that funny Neuro? AInt it? Oh Mistah Neuro you're sooo funny I could've never"

"Mimi, shut-up. You're giving me a headache," Neuro sighed, Yako felt the mood slightly shift at this outburst, her nervousness pushed aside at the sheer climax destroying outburst of Mimi's laughter, the humouress feature now played across Neuro's face.

Neuro seemed to register this too, and before Yako could even blink, the girl above her was rendered into the ground, a gash wound across her skull staining her locks red, Neuro raised a bloody glove up to Yako's cheek and curled his tongue over his teeth as he tried to contain a portrayel of sadistic pleasure through his violent outburst.

"You're being too slow, pathetic insect," He hissed, digging his finger into Yako's cheek, staining it with blood,

"I'M NOT YOUR INSECT YOU FUCK" Yako yelled, bravery filling her chest at the sight of Mimi's defeat, it sparked a light in neuro's eyes his grin widening and he placed his hand on her back crushing her to his chest, the other cupping her chin and bringing her face closer to his.

Yako was panting now, twisting and creating friction between their bodies, at the inspection of her face Neuro laughed so loud everyone outside the premesis stopped, a one Mr Godai froze, he pushed his lips against Yako's ear and licked the lower lobe sending shivers down her spine as he whispered the last words into her ear, words mixed with a shivering, words she heard before her world went dark.

* * *

_My, how you've changed Yako_

Yako sat up with a start, her heart beating and her eyes wincing at the bright sterile white of the room around here, the stickiness of the plaster on her forehead began to itch and she looked around the room so quickly her head became dizzy as she fell back onto the pillow.  
"Hospital," she sighed, she raised a wrapped up hand up to her head to push down a migrane surfacing from her temple, licking her lips at the dryness it brought on.

"Thirsty?"

Yako turned her head to the side and smiled weakly at Sasazuka, she bent her head foreword a little and after a few pathetic attempts at the straw, managed to take in a gulp of water...spicy water...VERY VERY SPICY...OH MY GOD!!!

"SA-SASAZUKA WHAT THE HELL!?!" Yako had jumped out of bed, mouth under the tap of the room's washbasin tap, panting as she took the coolish detective in.

"Ah...I thought mixing curry powder in would work."Yako stood silent for a minute after the statement and began rubbing her head again as she pointed to the glass of water,

"You put CURRY POWDER in my drink?"

Sasazuka looked down at the offending object in his hands before giving an affirmative thumbs up sign to her.

"Yes."

Yako decided not to ask, but realized the benefits, remembering what had taken place, the look on her face prompted Sasazuka to begin explaining.

Sudden fire, Police had found her unconscious upstairs, Officer Sonada rescued just in...

"Officer Sonada is alive!?"

"Yeah, he seemed slightly conscious as well, despite the big hunkering bit of metal stuck in his abdo...."

The rest of Sasazuka's statement landed on empty ears as Yako ran past him and out the door, he turned his head slowly and sat in wonder for a few minutes before reaching into his pockets for a smoke, a nurse came by at that moment and told him that it was unhygenic to smoke over recovering patients.

"But there's no patients here....see? he gestured to Yako's empty bed.

The nurse paled and turned on her heel out the door quickly.

* * *

Yako stood before Sonada's hospital bed, his body was covered by the sheet, by the rise and fall of his chest was still visible, she breathed out a sigh of relief at her comrades escape...and the chance to get everything about what he saw of Neuro from him.

Her feet made small pats as she made her way closer to the bed, her hand was shaking as she placed her bone cold hand onto the equally cold material covering Sonada's body.

"Sonada...Kenichi, are you awake?"

Surpise smacked her when the figure jumped off the bed and pulled her under the covers with it, her mouth quickly covered by a greyish white hand as her eyes met those of a similar palette.

"Miss me Detective?" X smiled.

* * *

Yako began to thrash about, X flipped her over and pinned her to the bed, her eyes narrowed at the sound of the door clicking closed, by whom she had no idea, but the sound of the lock turning only infuriated her more.

X moved his hand down tittering slightly, "You're face Katsuragi, OH that was so worth it," he smiled.

Yako pushed herself foreward so that X's slightness was no simply straddilng her, her face pushed into hers furiously,

"."

X smiled and fell backwards, his legs tangled with hers as he lay the full length of the bed and she stared down at him.

"Don't you think this is quite a suggestive position Miss Detective?"

"CUT THE SHIT!" she yelled prompting him to move lighting fast and cover her mouth again.

"Shhhhush, Alright, I'll tell you, don't want you ruining this reunion and briefing so quickly now do I?"

The word briefing caught Yako's ear and her eyes held the curiosity X needed to continue.

"I scalped him, wore him like an ill fitted glove and then threw him away, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed! Some detective eh?"

Yako felt sick, she willed the bile in her stomach to rest where it lay, images of Kenichi impaled against the wall, bleeding begging, him following her before she ascended the stairs, flirting, laughing...all ran through her mind.

"Ymr smichk"

X lifted his hand, "Come again?"

"I said you're sick" she spat out bitterly, X grinned, similar to that like a child on christmas, and switched round so that Yako was no straddling him.

"Complimenting the enemy will get you nowhere" he giggled, Yako pushed off him and tumbled from the bed, pacing backwards so as to create space between them.

"Don't flatter yourself!" She seethed, nothing but cold apparent on her face.

X registered this for a moment, and swung his long legs out of the Hospital bed, "Oh? Not interested?" he smirked slightly as his figure stretched and became brown suit laden, his hair remaining silver, and his eyes drooping.

"How about now?" a convincing Sasazuka spoke, moving closer, Yako shook her head in disgust at the tactic. "Fuck you" the figure shifted again, red took over the scene accompanied by black jeans, a short cropped head of blonde and a piercing stare met her gaze, "Ne? How about me then hn?"

"This is pathetic, do you and Neuro really want nothing more from me than to find out ho I'm gunning for? Really that's.." She froze at the sight of Neuro before her, Chest bare save for the open waistcoat, legs clad in the infamous blue suit trousers, he ws but an inch from her face, hands placed at either side of her head, eyes staring straight into hers.

"Oh, I think I know who you're 'gunning' for," X purred in Neuro's voice.

**BANG BANG BANG**

X, now in his own form, jumped out of the way of Yako's pistol, he laughed from his position, perched on the window.

"Hahahahahaha.."

"SHUT-UP! WHAT IS NEURO UP TO?" Yako yelled a blush on her face.

X's smile dropped slightly, it was now a sneerish grimace, he sat more causally on the sill and yawned.

"He wants you...to send him to hell."

Yako stopped, her gun withdrawing to her chest slightly.

A long silence drew out and Yako's disbelieving face caused a series of titters to shake X's body.

"Come again!?!"

"He's found a new type of... nourishment, he's as you say adapted to his environment, whereas before Mysteries and SOLVING them seemed to be his main if not only source of energy intake, he's managed to... extend his palette into accepting other much more FRUITFULLY benefiting meals."

X looked into Yako's eyes once more and grinned.

"The CREATION of mysteries and the consumption of those who do not solve them."

Fear struck Yako and nausea gripped at her heart, she stared open mouthed at X as a new fear of Neuro began to kindle in her stomach.

"No..."

X looked down at his wrist and faked a look of surprise, "Well is that the time? Shucks and Howdy I'll have to leave you Miss Detective," He smashed the window with his bare hand, causing a steady flow of blood to flow down his hand.

Yako shielded her face and looked up at the figure half exited out of the window.

"Though I must say, you're company was VERY enjoyable, Especially with your outfit," He licked the trail of blood from his hand and jumped Yako ran to the window only to find no trace of him.

"A new source of energy"

The door crashed open behind her and Godai stood in the doorway with Kanae, the two began to call her name before freezing slightly.

"QUICK! TELL OFFICER SASAZUKA THAT X HAS ESCAPED!"

Godai turned red and turned his face to the side, "Fucking squirt, we know that already,"

Kanae stood staring at her friend in disbelief, biting her lip so as not to laugh.

Yako looked at the both incredulously and pointed out the window, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

"Umm Yako...?"

"HE'S GETTING AWAY AND YOU GUYS ARE STANDING THERE DOING..."

"Yako, you know that hospital robes have no backs to them right...?"

Yako froze in mid sentance and turned her head to the side, regestering her bare ass.

The force of X's words hit her and she turned red.

"....Oh."

* * *

**Thanks for waiting and for all the reviews!**

**:]**

I tried to input some MTNN style humor in here, hopefully it worked.

Action will pick up now that Neuro's motive has been established.

....Including smut .

Reviews are appreciated.

-IrishLeprechaun.

**Irishleprechaun.**


End file.
